Sirius' Moon
by Aahz
Summary: Jacy was “involved” with Sirius Black in her 6th year at Hogwarts. Then she disappeared with out a word. 15 years later, she’s back, filling in the DADA position. But why did she leave, & this time, can Sirius convince her to stay? Sequel is up! Rea
1. Leaving, an Invitation, a Dress

Hello! Wow, um.... Some one is actually reading this! *Blushes* I'm just going to warn you. I take a lot of artistic license. If the characters are out of character, that's probably how I want them. I this first little bit, they're about 16-17. They're going to be about late twenties in the next bit. That's just incase you're confused. Anyway here is the fic, and I'd love some constructive criticism.   
  
  
Jacy rolled over on the silky sheets and licked her kiss-swollen lips. Raising herself up on one elbow, she watched Sirius Black's sleep softened face. This wasn't fair. They hadn't done anything other than kissing, but with this hanging over her head, she couldn't even risk that. She'd thought she could escape it here at Hogwarts. But it was coming. She had to leave. For James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Sirius, whom she'd miss the most. Sirius whom she had just spent the night with. Sirius, whom she loved.   
  
Jacy got out of the bed, careful so she wouldn't wake him. She grimaced as she realized the front zipper of her muggle jeans was twisted to the side. Sighing, she adjusted her jeans and sweater.   
  
Sirius moaned and rolled onto his back, spread eagle on the bed. Smiling sadly she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was kissing her back. She pulled back, making sure he was still asleep. He was, but there was a slight smile on his full mouth.   
"I love you." She whispered  
  
  
  
*15 years later*  
  
  
Jacy,   
  
It's been a long time since I last saw you. I believe it was during our 6th year. Hopefully I'll be able to see you soon. I'm writing this on the behalf of Professor Dumbledore. Things are strange here at Hogwarts as of late. Harry Potter is here. Since he's started though, unfortunately there's been a bit of trouble. As I'm currently subbing for Hagrid, I can sort of watch out for him. However, this is only until the spring break, when Hagrid gets back from his honeymoon. He married Madame Maxime from Beuxbatons. (a/n: I am NOT sure on the spelling of the school name. I couldn't find my book)  
  
Once again the DADA position is open. Dumbledore (and I) would like you to fill it. You have the experience. You're acquainted with several vampires and even a werewolf.   
Please consider this carefully ad respond as soon as possible.   
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Remus Lupin  
(Moony)   
  
  
She wanted to cry, to ball her eyes out, to scream out the frustration. 15 years. 15 years! Jacy sat back in her chair. If she looked odd to the muggles swarming throughout the mall, it was because of her ears, they were pointed like an elf's, and she often had little children come up to her with a message for Santa. With her long dark hair and violet eyes, she was distant. Some thought her cold, heartless, rather like her father. The slightest hint of a sneer appeared on her pale almost ashen face. If people only knew.   
  
After 15 years, it appeared as if she was going back to Hogwarts, some of the happiest times in her life. And perhaps the saddest. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times" She drawled sarcastically.  
  
A muggle woman at the table next to her looked at her with disapproval. Jacy lifted an eyebrow, nothing else on her face moved. The woman quickly went back to eating. Jacy stood and shrugged into her leather jacket.   
  
A little girl ran up to her. "Miss! Miss! Please! Will you tell Santa I've been really extra good this year? Please?"   
  
The muggle woman from the table next to her gasped and seemed to stiffen in shock when she saw Jacy's ears.   
  
Crouching, Jacy looked at the girl. Her clothes were worn and the child's hair needed a good wash and brushing. "Sure. And what should I tell him you want?"   
  
The child's father ran up behind her and began apologizing, dressed neatly but in clothes just as worn as his daughter's. Jacy inked and made a slight shushing motion.  
  
"I want a new dress for my mommy, 'cause I always see her look at the pretty ones in the stores. But we can't afford one." the little girl tucked her chin close to her chest. "I wanna make this her best Christmas ever."   
  
Jacy reached out and smoothed her hair. "What's your name Hun, so Santa can find you?"  
  
"Sera Jane Crissinger."  
  
"Tell you what, Christmas Eve, Santa will leave your mom the prettiest dress you've ever seen. And something for you too." Jacy stood and offered her hand to the father, who smiled rather sadly. "I'm afraid she's gonna be disappointed now." He whispered so the child wouldn't over hear. "Jacy Quinn, Mr. Crissinger. Tell me, do you believe in magic?"  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't had much to believe in as of late."  
  
"I promise you that on Christmas morning neither you nor your daughter will be disappointed." Jacy ruffled the girl's hair, tucked her letter in her pocket, and strode confidently out of the mall. 


	2. Platform 9 34

OH! YEAH! More chapters! Let's hear it for me! *Fidgets as the only sound is crickets and silence* Oh well. All questions will be answered. Thank you to the people who reviewed. As you can see, it speeds me up! LOL. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
For only the 3rd time in her life, Jacy was standing at Platform 9 ¾, surrounded by students saying their goodbyes. Actually the 6th if you counted exiting the train. She didn't. That is count it. Okay, her mind was messed. She was so nervous about going back. Jacy snorted. Many people would shit their pants at the very thought.   
  
A rather evil grin crept onto her face at the thought of the many Marauder pranks she'd been in on. What the Marauders didn't know is that she'd helped plan many of Snape's retaliatory pranks. She wasn't a mean person; She was just a mischievous one. She wouldn't' ever purposely hurt someone. However if it was they or she, they'd better say bye-bye. But only if that person was like... Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Oh, this needed to stop. Whenever she was nervous, her thoughts went all over. This needed to stop.   
  
So she sang quietly under her breath, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deed-eley-deed-eley-dee. All there standing is a row. Big ones small ones..." Jacy boarded the train, still singing her little song softly.  
  
"Oh...crud." The train was, to put it mildly, packed. Jacy shrugged and put on a practiced and perfected, "Don't mess with me" Look.   
  
Hmm... the compartment door to her right looked promising. Striding confidently, she knocked a quick loud TAP-TAP-TAP.  
  
***   
  
The scene inside the compartment was comical. Ron had frozen in the middle of throwing a punch at Draco. Harry had been trying to hold back Ginny and Hermione from getting in the middle and possibly getting hurt. Everyone looked rather like someone had pressed, "pause" on a movie. The knock sounded again and the unfroze.  
  
"Weasley, I otta..."Draco lunged at Ron, who stepped to the side. Draco missed and would have fallen, but at that moment the door opened and Jacy stepped in, thinking to hell with manners. She was a teacher and could sit here if she wanted to.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jacy spat as she caught Draco by the arm and spun him around.   
  
Draco, thinking she was another student started, "None of your bloody business you..."His voice faded as Jacy's eye brow rose.   
  
"Perhaps I should introduce myself." The teens stared at what they thought was a 7th year. "My name is Jacy Quinn. I'll be teaching DADA."  
  
She turned to Ron. "Ah...Weasley. Why don't you introduce me to this lot?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know your father." A corner of Jacy's mouth kicked up. "Relax. I promise I don't bite." Hard, she added silently as the students stared at her frozen.  
  
Hermione blinked and stepped forward, offering her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ginny, Ron's sister, Harry Potter, and" She added with a hint of laughter. "That is Draco Malfoy."   
  
Draco straightened. "Something funny Granger?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jacy rolled her violet colored eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind one ear. "What was the cause of this little scuffle?"  
  
"Ron caught Draco looking at my butt." Ginny stated flatly as a blush began to creep into her face.  
  
"Ah. Well at least school hasn't started, I don't have to take any points away."  
  
"I'd watch my back if I were you Malfoy.' Ron practically growled.  
  
"Okay, I have a solution. Ron, you don't kill Draco, and Draco won't look at your sister's bum in front of you again. Okay?" The group nodded, Draco was smirking.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit down." Jacy made her way to the Window and sat. Pulling a book called "Shadowland" By Jenny Carroll from her bag, she was soon engrossed.  
  
"Bye love." Draco winked at Ginny and wisely mad e a hasty exit.   
  
"Gin, I don't know what you see in that slimy git." Ron threw his hands in the air, gesturing wildly as he blithered on and on.  
  
Hermione sat and pulled out Hogwarts, a History. She was soon busy taking notes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Except for Prof. Quinn and Ginny's "relationship" with Malfoy, everything was back to normal. The only seat left in the compartment was across from Prof. Quinn. Sticking his stuff in the overhead, he sat and looked out the window. Some minutes later he felt someone's gaze on him. Looking up, he met Prof. Quinn's steady purple stare.   
  
"It's remarkable."  
  
Harry swallowed. "What is?"   
  
I'm sure you've heard this before, but you look amazingly like Prongs, I mean, James." A sort of sweet sad and wistful smile appeared on her mouth.  
  
"You knew my father.   
  
"Yes." A grin lit up her face, making her eyes shine. "James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Peter and I were all in the same year."   
  
Harry leaned forward. "Then why weren't you in any of the year books?"  
  
Jacy caught on. He didn't believe her. "When I was at Hogwarts, I was I hiding from my father."  
  
"Why?" Harry frowned.  
  
"Because he's a maniac. I was only here for 3 years. I left in my 6th."  
  
"Again why?" Harry realized that all other conversations in the compartment had stopped.  
  
"Because he had found me."  
  
"Who's he?  
  
"My father."  
  
  
"Who's your father?"  
  
Jacy quirked a brow, "I can see you don't believe me. Well, when we get to Hogwarts you can ask Remus, who's substituting for Hagrid." With that, she went back to her book. The kid would never know how much he had just hurt her. 


	3. Um Where's the door?

"Oy! First Years! O'r here!" The rough brogue made several of the unsuspecting first years jump as they went about exiting the train.  
  
Jacy smiled. Hagrid. She really was back at Hogwarts. He'd loved her Miniature Bronze dragon. The thing had been barely a foot long, not counting the tail. It was another of those memories. She'd loved Darius, (the Bronze) but she'd had to leave him with Prof. Dumbledore when she left. About three years after she'd gone, Jacy had received a letter stating that Darius had fallen in love with a Silver in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore had thought it best to release him.   
  
Oh well. Not much point in thinking about it now. Jacy looked around and spotted the carriages. Good. The sooner she got to the castle the sooner she could retreat to her chambers and try to forget. At this point, she didn't want to remember. She wanted escape. She wanted the impossible.  
  
Jacy climbed into one of the carriages and sat down next to the door. After living in the muggle world for the last few years, riding in a carriage seemed strange. A giggling gaggle of 2nd years climbed in. As soon as they finished seating themselves, the door closed and the carriage started to move. They didn't even see Jacy until the carriage bounced and a blonde girl almost landed in her lap.  
  
Several of the girls shrieked at the sight of Jacy in her black robes, open over black jeans and black t-shirt. Her purple eyes seemed to glow. Why do they have to set a haunted hayride type atmosphere in these blasted carriages? Jacy asked herself. "Calm yourselves. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm one of you Professors." Jacy raised her voice to be heard over the rather loquacious 2nd years.   
  
They quieted. The blond shakingly replied, "Fred said there were vampires in some of the carriages to thin out some of the students."  
  
Jacy quirked a brow. "And what is this Fred's full name?"  
  
"Fred Weasley..." The blond simpered as if the young man was in the carriage.  
  
Oh no....... she sensed one of those evil crush talks coming. The ones where they discussed every known fact about the person. Sometimes arguing over who could... Oh lord. Jacy put her head in her hands as it started.  
  
"Fred is sooooo HOT!"  
  
"And to think, George looks EXACTLY like him!" A string of tee-hees and giggles echoed. Okay. Jacy couldn't take this.  
  
She conjured up a pair of muggle headphones and a Discman. Slipping them on, she substituted magic for batteries. She smirked. Oh...she loved finding her way around Hogwarts' rules. Okay...what would drown out those giggles? With a quick grin and CD started spinning, banging out Quiet Riot's Bang Your Head.  
  
Jacy closed her eyes and started to get into the beat, tapping her foot on the floor and mouthing the words. When the chorus came, she banged her head with the beat. When the last of the song faded from the headphones, she opened her eyes and saw the students staring at her. "Uhh... We're here!" Jacy grimaced. Oh yeah, she'd just made the best impression of herself ever. TO her students. Yeah. Sure! Oh, yarn!  
  
Conveniently, the carriage rolled to a stop. Jacy discreetly tucked the headphones into her bag as the students climbed out. As she stood, Jacy became aware of a fact. She had to GO. And it was getting rather urgent. Oh boy. Okay, to the nearest bathroom, she commanded her legs. Don't think about any sort of liquid. She began to walk quickly into the castle. She could think about how awe inspiring it was later.   
  
Think dry Jacy told herself. Think the Sahara. Very dry.  
  
Jacy rounded a corner and almost cried in relief. The bathroom was there! Jacy went in and took care of her erm... business. Relieved, (No pun intended) she went to the sink. After washing her hands, she splashed some water on her face. Much better. She turned and went to head out the way she'd come in. One problem. The door wasn't there. A quick look around the room confirmed her fears. THERE WAS NO DOOR! 


	4. A High Strung Black Dog

Hey! I now have two 85-minute study halls in one day so; I have lots of time to write. (Or sleep) But anyway, there is some "Snuffles" action in this. Oh to pet THAT dog... sorry gutter brain. Sirius is like number 2 on my list of guys which goes to like 49... I'll have to post that at one point. It's rather scary... ONWARD TO THE STORY MY PEOPLE!   
~Story~  
  
Slowly Jacy leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Let's assess the situation here. The feast was supposed to start in...she glanced at the clock. 20 minutes. Great.   
  
15 minutes...14...  
  
Wait! Had that wall just moved? Jacy grinned. "Door, will you please reveal yourself so I can get to the feast? It's my first year teaching here and I don't want to be late." She stood and brushed off her tush. When she glanced up, she saw a beautiful ornate oak door. "Thank you."   
  
The door creaked open as she approached. "Thank you again."   
  
Jacy stepped into the hall and was promptly knocked flat on her ass by a large black dog.   
  
"Sorry about that. Let me help you up." Said a smooth male voice.  
  
Jacy looked up into golden eyes and grinned. "Remus."   
  
The golden eyes widened and Jacy found herself being pulled off the floor and into a big hug. "Jacy."  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough hugging. I'm still not much of a touchy-feely person."  
  
Remus released her and stepped back. "You've changed."  
  
Jacy tossed her dark head and grinned. "If you mean I don't bleach my hair anymore, yes I've changed."  
  
  
Remus looked at the dog that seemed to shake his head. Jacy walked over and crouched in front of the huge animal. "Well hello. And who might you be?"  
  
Remus seemed to pale. "That's Snuffles."  
  
"Snuffles! Why that doesn't suit this brute at all!" Jacy began scratching the dog's ears. "Does it boy? No it doesn't."  
  
Remus couldn't help it. He snorted. Snuffles laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes. "Snuffles come on. We've got to get you back to Harry."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Jacy quirked a brow.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Snuffles here is his. He's a gift from Dumbledore. Got him last Christmas."  
  
"Well maybe I can visit with Snuffles later. I love dogs and..." Snuffle let out a growl and walked to Remus' side, ignoring her.  
  
"Sorry, he's a bit... high strung." Snuffles made a noise between a snort and a growl.  
  
  
"It's okay. I guess I won't..." Jacy was heard a clock bong loudly.  
  
  
"CRUD! We're late." she winced.  
  
"I can't make this feast anyway." Remus stated flatly.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten?"  
  
Jacy frowned. "Forgotten what? I know you Marauders used to disappear on the full moon."  
  
Remus' eyes widened. "You really don't know."  
  
"Obviously I don't."  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow. You need to get to the feast."   
  
"Alright." Puzzled, Jacy walked away.  
  
In a familiar voice, but different from Remus' she heard, "She has changed." However, when she looked over her shoulder, all she saw was/were Remus and Snuffles in the flickering torchlight. 


	5. Quoting echo, CRANKY PANTS!

Whoops! I just realized that I forgot to say this, "I am not JKR. I am not as spiffy as she. She needs to get that darn 5th book out..." Anyways, some stuff will be cleared up in here, like why I said that Hagrid was on his Honeymoon when he was there to meet the 1st years when they got off the train. (LEAH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! That's for anyone who reviewed.) Oops. *Impish grin* Also, Quirking an eyebrow is Jacy's trademark, rather like The Rock. Can you smell what the...Oops. Off track. Anyway. Please read any stories you may come across if they belong to The Big Crazy Insano. My best buddy, or one of them, is the afore mention insano. Her stories are very different from mine. SMILE! Here is the story.   
  
  
"...And as you all know, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden."  
  
Dumbledore looked to his right where there was an empty seat. "Now, as some of you may know, over the summer break, Hagrid married Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons. He will be leaving tonight for his honeymoon." The students clapped, the Slytherins the softest and the Gryffindors the loudest.   
  
"Hagrid, we'll miss you. Now as you know, the DADA position was open at the end of last year. And once again, someone has stepped forward to fill it. Prof...." The doors to the Great Hall opening interrupted him. Jacy strode in, not sparing a glance at the students. Her purple eyes stared straight ahead into Dumbledore's, her cape billowing dramatically behind her.  
  
"May I present Prof. Quinn."  
  
The hall was silent.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I'm afraid you forget a lot in 15 years." Jacy tipped her head in acknowledgment of the rest of the staff.   
  
"Understandable. I was under the impression you were a blonde." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as several people snickered.   
  
"Antidisestablishmentarianism! Now let's eat!" Dumbledore sat down.   
  
Jacy looked at the head table, her face devoid of all emotion. There was only one seat open, between Hagrid and a man with long dark hair, who was staring out the window. He looked familiar.   
  
"Hagrid! You dirty rat! How dare you get married and not invite me?" Jacy spoke in a serious voice, but her twinkling eyes (Much like Dumbledore's) gave her away. Poor Hagrid had jumped a foot at the sound of her voice. He turned from Prof. Trelawny, he grinned, and the bear of a man rose and pulled Jacy into a huge hug.  
  
"Jacy! You brat. Not owlin' me." He released her and stepped back, pulling out the seat next to him. Jacy's smile lost a little of it's brightness, but it went unnoticed. "I couldn't."   
  
"I know. Now you know Minerva and Prof. Binns. Oh, and Prof. Flitwick?" Jacy nodded and Hagrid went on down the line introducing the teachers until he reached Snape. "Now, I believe Severus here was in you r class."Jacy turned and nearly fell out of her seat. Snape was looking right at her! "Sev?"  
  
Snape's voice was flat and a slight sneer marred his handsome face. Yes, handsome she admitted to herself. "Severus." He corrected coldly.   
  
In 15 years, a lot had changed about him. He had filled out from his lanky teenager form and was now well muscled. His voice was lower, more mature, but it lacked the warmth that had been there when they were younger. Jacy found herself missing it and took the hint.  
  
Her violet eyes were dimmed when she turned back to Hagrid and changed the topic of discussion.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aww.... Darn it! Okay, few people I want to say something to...  
  
Sapphireskies -Nope. She has no knowledge of Remus' "condition". Don't ask me why. I just felt like her not knowing.   
  
Jujubee -I am! This is like the longest story I've written. I come up with new ideas in the 2nd chapter usually, and I'll put the story down, swearing to pick it up again. It's an evil cycle. Do me a favor people and keep on my case about it!   
  
SpiffyAwesometon (youknowalready@duh.com) LMAO. God Oh and what about you? Ms. Vocab of the year? Discrepancy?   
  
Laurel Hoffman - You sound like me in some reviews. I get so caught up in the story and then I can't think of anything to say in the review.   
  
Anonymous -yes she does. But since it's only September in the story, It's gonna be a few chapters.   
  
Jujubee -Have you read my bio? I think you fit in, so don't worry.   
  
Sapphireskies-Jenny Carroll is the best! Everyone should read her stuff. I love Jesse and Rob. If I could figure a way to combine The Mediator and Harry Potter, I would.  
  
Blue Roses -Sad? Hmmm... Kinda. I really am surprised though. I've been really silly in some parts. I mean, she sang the coconut song from the Lion King.   
  
HealerAriel - I know. I'll try not to be so critical. Anyway, all these reviews really boost my confidence in my writing. LOL  
  
wolvesaremylife1-I could say the same of you! I want more chapters of your story!  
  
Maddy Nicola Snape - I'm so flattered! People like my writing. Yeah! *Llama dances*  
  
Jessica - Yeah... you should try being in my mind, lol.  
  
Kelpylion -Good. I'm glad you like it. And nope, I don't think I'm gonna have her be an elf. I kinda have a plot that I want to stick to. 


	6. Of Bubble Baths and Jumping Shadows

Yeah! Uh huh! I'm duh bomb! 6 chapters! But I'm warning you, I'm awful with names and whatnot, so Please do me a favor and correct me if I'm wrong. You should be happy now, here's Sirius. Oh, and Jacy does not know that Sirius is an animagus and she won't know for a while. And incase you're wondering where Remus is, it's the full moon, you figure it out. By the way, the song is Unchained Melody (which has no specific singer). Try to think of LeAnn Rimes when Jacy is singing it, okay?   
  
  
  
Jacy sighed as she stepped in front of the painting. Maiden on the Rocks. She observed. "da Vinci." The painting opened. Hmm... The painting hadn't moved. Strange.  
  
Stepping into the room, though she didn't smile, she loved the room instantly. The only place she had ever felt at home was Hogwarts. The room was a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The bed was draped in burgundy and green, with a light shimmer of silver. She could tell by looking at it that it was a feather bed. The floor was tile. Though it seemed to change color in the flickering flames from the fireplace. But, she liked the windows best. They seemed to cover the entire wall, with gauzy silver curtains that billowed in the breeze. If she'd been more awake, she would have seen that the widow opened onto a balcony.   
  
Jacy grimaced and pulled her robes off dropping it in one of the recliners next to the fireplace. Ugh.  
  
She slumped. All she wanted was a bubble bath, which was rare. A corner of her mouth kicked up. She had the time now. She made her way to the bathroom.   
  
Eyeing the large sunken tub, she turned on the water as warm as she could take it. Stripping, Jacy added the lilac bubble bath. She clipped her long hair on the top of her head, and sunk into the water with a moan.  
  
Heaven. Jacy began to hum a muggle song, Unchained Melody. She'd fallen in love with it and hearing LeAnn Rimes sing it only made it better.  
  
Almost an hour later Jacy rinsed and emptied the tub. Wrapping a towel around herself, she headed into her bedroom.  
  
************  
  
Sirius sat quietly on the balcony that was shared between Remus' quarters and Jacy's. Tipping his head back, he stared into the stars. Why did she come back? After 15 years? And as a teacher? He snorted. Please. The girl wouldn't make it half a year, tops. She'd shown how responsible she was in 6th year.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone singing.  
  
"Oh my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
as time goes by so slowly  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your loveto me..."  
  
He's never heard such a voice. And it was without accompaniment. Sirius strained his ears, trying to hear where it was coming from Jacy' room. Curiosity got the better of him and he stood silently. Leaning carefully, he peered through the window, and damn near fell over.  
  
Jacy was barely wearing a towel and was brushing her navel length hair as she sang.  
  
"As time goes by so slowly  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
to me  
to ...  
Ooooooooooh."  
  
She sang softly. He had never heard her sing before. Her voice was somewhere between alto and soprano and very bluesy. As she hit the last note, he jumped, and she must have seen him.  
  
*******************  
  
Jacy let the last note die as she saw a shadow outside the window move. Looking closer she saw the figure of a huge, well, not as large as Hagrid, man. But the guy was huge compared to her own 5'3" frame. He was standing on a balcony she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Freeze or I swear you will regret it!" Jacy had her wand in her hand in a flash. Quickly she strode to the window and pushed the curtain out of her way as the figure of a male raised his hands with his back to her.  
  
"Relax. I'm not armed." It was spoken in the same voice she had heard in the hall earlier.  
  
"Oh really. Turn around, slowly. And keep your hands where I can see them." Jacy had a feeling as the figure turned, revealing dark eyes, a slightly crooked nose, full lips, and a strong jaw. The face of Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The END! Ha! I wish I was evil enough to leave it here, but I won't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacy's eyes flashed with emotion, but her face was impassive.  
  
Sirius sneered, "Don't worry, I'm not about to murder you." He had mistaken the emotion for fear.  
  
Jacy lowered her wand. "Sirius."  
  
"What?"  
  
She blinked. "I suppose you're here watching after Harry."  
  
"Are you sure I'm not going to give him to Voldemort like I did Lily and James?" His eyes were cold.  
  
"Sirius, don't give me that. We both know you didn't give them up because you weren't their secret keeper." Jacy saw surprise flash in his eyes, but he quickly hid it.  
  
Stepping forward, he pressed her against the railing of the balcony, getting her face. His voice was low, "Are you so sure?" He took her wand and traced it down her face and throat, to where the towel was knotted between her breasts. "I wouldn't be."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Jacy straightened and he moved back. "I'm not scared of you."   
  
Sirius practically growled, "You should be."  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"My problem? My problem! That should be problemS, now shouldn't it?" His voice was intense, but Jacy refused to be afraid of him. "1, I was accused of a crime I didn't commit and I was sent to a place that would make hell seem like Heaven without a trial! 2, my godson is forced to live with abusive muggles while I sit with my hands tied, my name little more than mud, stuck in hiding. 3 You!"  
  
Jacy absorbed this. "What about me?"  
  
He stomped to the other side of the balcony. "You left, without a word, not even a letter! After spending the night with me, a whispered I love you, you're gone!" He turned and faced her. "You don't even know the meaning of the word."  
  
"You're right." Any emotions she had been feeling up to that moment died. "I don't." She turned and began walking into her room. "May I have my wand?" Sirius couldn't even call her voice cold. It didn't have enough emotion to be even that.   
  
"Yes." Sirius handed it to her. "Do me a favor..."  
  
"Don't tell anyone you're here? Why Sirius? I don't give a damn one way or another."  
  
  
  
Hah! I am evil! Cliffhanger! 


	7. BAD DOG! NO BISQUIT!

Hi ya! Jacy DOES NOT know that Sirius is an animagus. Okay? Good. *Grin* I'm officially evil! *Llama dances* Yeah. You know what's embarrassing? Working with pastels and getting you fingers covered in blue from blending, then rubbing you face in frustration, leaving 3 vertical stripes from your cheekbone to your jaw. Then one of the school witches, (imagine also that you're ¼ Native American) tell you that war paint isn't allowed in school. Jeez. I thought it looked rather cool when I went to wash it off. Oh well. I have Mountain Dew! I'm HAPPY! I think this A/N is long enough. *Impish grin* Whoops! Important detail, Lily got pregnant with Harry in her 7th year. Yup, I'm manipulating this story to suit my own means!   
  
  
Sirius sat in his animagus form at Harry's feet, looking for the most part like an   
intelligent, well-behaved dog. He glanced up as he heard footsteps. Oh great. Dumbledore. And   
though he smiled when he asked Harry if he could take "Snuffles to his office to play for a   
while, the normal twinkle was gone from his eyes.   
  
Sirius trotted a long Dumbledore's side, noticing the headmaster was a little tense. A   
tense Dumbledore was NOT a good thing, he mused to himself as Dumbledore shut the door to the   
office, and put up wards and a few very powerful silencing charms.  
  
"Sirius." The headmaster sat behind his desk and folded his hands.   
  
Sirius transformed and sat in the chair opposite of him. "Headmaster."   
  
"I understand you saw Prof. Quinn last night."   
  
"I did."   
  
"And?"   
  
"We talked."   
  
Dumbledore leaned across his desk. "Sirius, don't beat around the bush. This is merely a   
formality."   
  
"Excuse me Headmaster?"   
  
"Sirius, don't be dense either. You know I take walks every evening. Last night I was   
resting on a bench below that very balcony."   
  
"Pardon me Headmaster, but I don't see how this is any business of yours." As soon as   
the words were out of his mouth, Sirius knew he'd made a rather large boo-boo.   
  
The headmaster seemed to swell in anger. " Do you have ANY idea what kind of life that   
girl has had?"   
  
"And I suppose mines been all shits and giggles?"   
  
"Hardly. However, it seems that you think you know more than you do."   
  
"I know plenty."   
  
Dumbledore stood. "You know nothing! That girl has been to hell and back. If you had any   
idea at all, you'd realize the gravity of what you've done."   
  
"Then why don't you enlighten me?"   
  
"Because it's not my story to tell." A chime sounded indicating someone wanted to speak   
with him. "Wait here. I have to see who that is."   
  
Dumbledore swept from the office and Sirius called himself ten kinds of fool.   
  
Fawkes made a squawking noise and flew from his perch onto a side table, on which rested   
what looked like a pensieve.   
  
Sirius stood and walked over. Fawkes seemed to want him to look into it.   
  
The pensieve was flashing memories, like flipping through a magazine, looking for a   
specific memory. Finally it settled on Jacy. She appeared stoic, though she had a bruise   
covering one cheek and a split lip.   
  
A tear fell form her eye, and Sirius, forgetting everything, reached to brush it away.   
He felt himself be pulled into the memory.   
  
Jacy and Dumbledore were sitting on the couch that was still on the right side of the   
office. He noted absentmindedly that the office looked exactly like it did in current times.   
Sirius glanced to Dumbledore's desk, where he always kept a calendar. 1988, 14 years go. His   
last year at Hogwarts. What was she doing here? She had left during 6th year. She'd been here   
and hadn't even said hello?   
  
Suddenly, Sirius could hear what they were saying. "... Uncle Albus, I'm telling you,   
he's after James and Lily and everyone who's associated with them. I've done my best to stop   
him... but you know him." Sirius couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was her uncle? And who was   
"he"? He had a feeling he didn't want to know.   
  
"Your father has always been that way."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sirius, I think Fawkes has shown you enough."   
  
)))******(((   
  
  
Jacy rolled out of the bed and sighed. Regardless of how little sleep she had gotten,   
  
today was the first day of classes.   
  
She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out, jeans, a T-shirt, and plain robes, all   
in black. Jacy dressed quickly and pulled her hair back into a tight bun. Ready.  
  
The students were all sitting in their desks talking, waiting for their new teacher to   
show. When the door banged against the wall, and Prof. Quinn strode in, all conversation ceased.   
"Good morning." The class replied in kind, though they were still uncertain.   
  
"I'm Prof. Quinn. Starting with you," she pointed to where Ron was sitting, "Go around   
and introduce yourselves and name one subject you've covered with your past professors."  
  
"Ron Weasley and we've done Cornish Pixies."   
  
"Harry Potter, Bogart." The boys tone was slightly cocky, and distant.   
  
"Hermione Granger, werewolves."   
  
The kids finished going around the room. "Good. Now, tell me, what do you know about the   
Unforgivable curses?"   
  
The group nodded warily. "Fine. How many of them are there?"   
  
Many hands shot in the air, but Jacy saw a sneer on Harry's face.   
  
Quirking a brow she leaned against her desk. "Potter?"   
  
"3."   
  
"Wrong." The entire class seemed to gasp. "Those three are the main. The most popular   
with Voldemort and his cronies. However, there are 2 more."   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes.   
  
"One of these was popular a while ago, though it's rather out of fashion now. Erasara   
Memoraba. It erases your memory. Everything." She had the class's attention now she noted wryly.   
"You forget not only things like your childhood, but how to do the most basic things, like   
eating, or going to the bathroom. The person is left as helpless as an infant."   
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Ms. Granger?"   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn this stuff?"   
  
"I went to Durmstang for the first 3 years of my academic career."   
  
Harry sat up. "I thought you went to school with my father."   
  
"I did. For the three years that I attended Hogwarts." Jacy's purple eyes stared into   
green. Finally, she broke it off. "Shouldn't you be taking notes? I assure you this knowledge   
will not go to waste." 


	8. Father

Okay, guys, I know thins is short, but I have a truly evil cliffhanger, so sorry, deal   
  
with it. To my fellow Americans, a late Happy Thanksgiving to ya. What the heck,   
  
Happy Thanksgiving to every one! YEAH! Oh, and Ya'll should thank my bestest, or   
  
one of 'em at least, bud in da world, The Big Crazy Insano. That's her SN on here.   
  
So, have fun! Oh yarn! I forgot, check out TASAKAPEOTKAUU's Secrets. It's good   
  
if a bit confusing. It's a Harry Potter Outsiders crossover thingy. Yup. Oh, PLEASE   
  
excuse any mistakes, though I'd appreciate it if you pointed them out so I could fix them.   
  
I don't have time to go over this. Tanky.   
  
  
  
Sunlight glared down from the ceiling of the great hall, nearly blinding everyone.   
  
Jacy had been here nearly 2 months now, as it was now early December. Snow had   
  
yet to fall; though the air was bitter cold.   
  
Her reputation was a constant source of amusement to her uncle. And if she were   
  
to be honest, herself. The different houses seemed to think she would favor her old   
  
house, Gryffindor. A small smirk appeared on her lips. Wrong. She was equal   
  
opportunity. If you stepped out of line, you got a detention. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,   
  
Slytherin, or Gryffindor.   
  
"Prof. Quinn? What do you think?" Prof. Sprout interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Excuse me? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"That horrid Sirius Black should have been caught by now and given the   
  
Demenetor's kiss."  
  
Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, and Snape tensed. They knew Sirius was here, (in fact   
  
he was in his dog form at Lupin's feet, listening closely for her response.) and of her   
  
history with him.   
  
"No," Jacy said quite calmly, "I don't."   
  
Sprout gasped. "After what he did?"  
  
"Yes, I mean he did some truly awful things. Awfully brave. If I were you I'd get   
  
my facts straight before I said something like that. Black could be an ass, but he   
  
was innocent. Not many people know this, though it's a matter of public record," she   
  
stood, " he was not only NOT the Potter's secret keeper, he saved many lives,   
  
including mine in a rather abstract way." Jacy drained her glass. " Now if you'll   
  
excuse me, I've lost my appetite. Good night."  
  
The entire hall was silent. They had stopped what they were doing to listen to the   
  
"fight" between Sprout and Jacy. Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Finish your   
  
meals." He turned to his side where Snape was sitting. "Severus will you..."  
  
"Of course." Snape stood and strode after her. She had headed outside. However,   
  
as soon as he reached the bottom of the steps outside the entrance, a searing pain   
  
in his left forearm caused him to stumble. Hearing a whimper, he looked up to see   
  
Jacy standing in front of him holding her own arm and staring at him like a doe   
  
caught in the headlights of a muggle car.   
  
****************  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it. He had to talk with Jacy. When he went to stand, Remus   
  
put a hand on his back and shook his head. Growling, he tried to pull away, but   
  
Remus wouldn't let him.   
  
Finally the meal ended and Sirius made to look for Jacy, but once again, Remus   
  
stopped him. "Snuffles Dumbledore told you were to stay with me tonight. Come   
  
boy."  
  
Sirius waited until the door to Remus' chambers was shut and (wizard) locked.   
  
Then he transformed. "Why can't I go look for her?"  
  
"Dumbledore just said we in this room tonight. He didn't say why." Remus sank   
  
into one of the recliners in front of the fireplace.  
  
"But I need to..."he was cut off by Dumbledore's head appearing in the fireplace.   
  
"Sirius, Remus, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Both Severus and Jacy seem to   
  
be missing." Sirius started towards the door. "No Sirius. You mustn't leave this room   
  
tonight. I've a bad feeling."  
  
Sirius sat harshly on he other recliner. "You can't expect me to just sit here."   
  
"I know this is hard. I borrowed the," he coughed and for a split second a twinkle   
  
flashed in his eyes. ", Marauders' Map from young Mr. Potter. They aren't on   
  
Hogwarts' grounds."  
  
***************  
  
"Severus. Jacy straightened the only sign of the searing call a slight tightness   
  
around her lips.  
  
"Jacy." Distrust flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Sev, I'm on your side. Now we need to get to the gate." She pulled her wand   
  
from her robes. "Accio broom." Her Nimbus 200 cam zooming at her and Severus   
  
thought that it would knock her over. Amazingly, she caught it easily.  
  
"Climb on." With that they speed to the gate and apparated to Voldemort's side.   
  
There, in a dark room, lit only by the flames flickering in the fireplace, the dark lord   
  
was seated. "Severus, Jacy."  
  
They spoke at the same time.   
  
"My lord." Severus bowed deeply.  
  
Jacy didn't move. "Father." 


	9. Cora

LEAH! Yes, of course she's Dumbledore's niece. Yes, of course she's Voldemort's   
  
daughter! And yes, of course I'm bloody out of my mind! In case you don't understand,   
  
Jacy means Moon in Native American. And people, I KNOW it's short. Certain people   
  
were confused, so I hope I un-confused them.   
  
  
Dumbledore sank wearily into the sofa. (In his office). So, they had been   
  
summoned. Jacy hadn't told him that she'd received the mark. Voldemort had not thought   
  
her worthy enough when she had been at Hogwarts. Apparently that had changed. He   
  
knew they had been summoned. Severus had a sign he left whenever he was called, and   
  
this time was no different. His thoughts went back to his sister, Cora.   
  
*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
  
Cora had been lovely. With long light brown hair and hazel eyes, and a pixie face.   
  
Tom Riddle had fallen in love with her. Or what that bastard considered love. It was more   
  
like a mad lust, obsession. He'd had to have her. He seduced Cora, who could at times be   
  
silly and naive.   
  
Then, brutally, he discarded her. And the baby born of that ever so brief   
  
relationship. Jacy. Cora married a muggle, a Native American, who loved Jacy. In fact, he   
  
named her after the moon, for he considered Cora his stars, and her his moon.   
  
When Jacy turned 11, and was accepted at Hogwarts, when he (Dumbledore) was   
  
still a teacher, Voldemort murdered Cora and the muggle. So, he'd (Dumbledore) stepped   
  
in, until Voldemort had gotten to the Minister of Magic. At the time, the minister was   
  
weak, and gave custody to Voldemort.   
  
Jacy had been taken. Whenever the child had asked for him (Dumbledore),   
  
Voldemort would vary between the Imperio curse, and Crucio. (A/N I forgot the names)   
  
Gradually, she built up a resistance to them. Voldemort had turned to physical torture.   
  
Jacy had an extremely high pain tolerance as a result.   
  
  
*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
Harry ran into the office, jolting the headmaster from his thoughts. Breathing   
  
heavily, he managed to gasp out, "Prof. ... Snape... said... Prof....Quinn hurt.... Hospital   
  
wing..."  
  
Dumbledore was out of the office before he finished speaking. 


	10. Umm Once agian I need title suggestions

A/N-Whoa! Sorry about the funky way that uploaded, but there's nothing' I can do about   
  
it. My computer has decided to be a poo-head, and it's rather stubborn. By the way, I apologize. This chapter sucks... but I can't get it to work so.. here it is. So... Where is   
  
this story leading? What other little twists could be a waiting in my head? Speaking of my   
  
head, what's in there? I doubt brains.... Maybe an Evil Llama Empire...yeah...and the   
  
llamas are making me write this story... they don't care that I have so many ideas   
  
bouncing around in there I can't think. They like the ideas. It's their idea of snow. They   
  
say they're pretty... but... wait... The multi-colored one and the indigo one are telling to   
  
stop exposing their secrets and to get on with the bloody story...*bows* Yes my llama....  
  
A/N-People... I need your help... there are these strange muggles dressed in white trying   
  
to get my omnipotent butt into what looks like a white jacket... I resist and bite my thumb   
  
at them! YEAH! By the way...I am quite crazy. Yup. *Evil deranged grin*  
  
  
~Story~  
  
The hospital wing was crowded with staff that had heard what had happened.   
  
Snape had stumbled in through the main doors, carrying Jacy, who was unconscious.   
  
There was a trail of blood drops from the doors to the infirmary. Both Severus' and   
  
Jacy's clothes were soaked in blood.   
  
Now, Jacy was awake and trying to fight of Madame Pomfrey, declaring that she   
  
was fine and didn't need to be poked and bloody fucking prodded, least of all by her!  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked up helplessly as Dumbledore entered. "Albus!"   
  
Dumbledore clapped. "Everyone, I want you to leave, except Severus, and Remus.   
  
Is Snuffles here?"   
  
"Right over there Albus." Snuffles had his front paws on the edge of the bed. Jacy   
  
stopped trying to fight off Madame Pomfrey and put her bloody hand on his head.   
  
"Hey there boy."  
  
Snuffles licked her hand and nudged Madame Pomfrey toward her.   
  
"Jacy. I think perhaps it's time to tell us what happened." Dumbledore leaned   
  
wearily against the bed next to hers.   
  
"Albus... I can't... I'm not ready... And I doubt they'd understand." She   
  
whispered. Remus looked hurt, Minerva shocked by her refusal, Snuffles growled and   
  
jumped off the bed, and Snape's expression didn't change. Albus froze.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Albus, I promise I will explain. Please under..." Jacy broke into a fit of coughing,   
  
and Albus backed off when she spat a little blood into a tissue.   
  
Madame Pomfrey pulled a curtain around the bed and Jacy began swearing.  
  
))))))))))))))*********(((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Remus." Sirius stood in front of the wet bar in Remus' chambers, swirling his beer in   
  
the bottle. "What do you thinks going on? Who would beat her, or anyone like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I hate this...not knowing. How someone could do that... There was so much   
  
blood..." Remus closed his eyes and refilled his glass of Jack Daniels.  
  
"Albus is her uncle you know. She never told us."  
  
"We kept our own little secrets too. She doesn't know I'm a werewolf, or that the   
  
Marauders became animagi..."   
  
"Still.."  
  
"Still nothing. I don't know what she's been through... but I know that she's mighty damn   
  
strong for a woman who stands 5 foot 5 on her tiptoes. Most people would have rolled over and   
  
died if they were hurt as badly as she was tonight and she..." He swallowed roughly.  
  
"It's my turn to make rounds tonight." He set down his glass and nodded at Sirius.  
  
After Remus had left, Sirius dropped down into the chair next to the fireplace and nursed   
  
his drink. Thoughts of Jacy flitted through his mind. The first time he saw her... The night of   
  
their first kiss... the night she left... the night he found out she was coming back to   
  
Hogwarts...the night he saw her again for the first time after 15 years... Tonight. Sitting up   
  
suddenly, he hurled his drink into the fireplace, watching calmly as the glass shattered and the   
  
fire flared. Flames reflected eerily in his dark eyes.  
  
Sirius came to a conclusion. Jacy may have hurt him... but she sure as hell shouldn't be   
  
hurt like this. No one should.   
  
  
))))))))))))))))))))***************(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, writing some unknown letter to some unknown person. Hearing a   
  
knock on his door, he looked up. "Enter."   
  
Jacy grimaced and limped into the room. "Albus, I wanted to apologize..."  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?!" Albus stood and guided her into the nearest chair.   
  
"And why would you want to apologize?"  
  
"I didn't... tell. I know I should have..." She lowered her head, as if ashamed.  
  
"Jacy... what happened tonight? What's wrong? It's been years since I've seen you like   
  
this. Since the year after you left here."   
  
"Albus...he wants me to kill him. Sirius."  
  
"What? You..."  
  
"Won't. I'd rather die. He... Albus, I still love him. It doesn't matter." Jacy stood,   
  
strongly. "My father can do what he wishes... but if I have anything to do with it, he will never   
  
harm another human being, or even animal after Christmas."   
  
"How?" Dumbledore sat down in the chair behind his desk.   
  
"You can't harm someone if you don't know how." 


	11. More Snuffles

PEOPLE! There is an author-y type note at the end of this chapter. READ ALL or you might miss   
  
something, okay? Tanky!  
  
Jacy surprised the hell out of Remus and her students when she turned up to teach her class the   
  
next morning. Remus didn't have classes until that afternoon, and as he'd had previous   
  
experience teaching DADA, he was the logical choice as a substitute. Thus, when she walked into  
  
the classroom 5 minutes after the bell, she startled the shit right out of them.   
  
"Remus, may I ask why you're in my classroom behind my desk?"   
  
After landing from his jump of fright, more like startlement, (I didn't use that because I don't  
  
think it's a word, lol) he began organizing the papers he had scattered. "Would Albus by any  
  
chance know you're out of bed?"  
  
"Hmmm... Let me see..." She tapped a finger on her lips. "Yes? Seeings how I just came from his  
  
office, I would certainly hope so."   
  
The class snickered and Remus chuckled. "Obviously you're feeling better this morning."   
  
She smirked a little. "Maybe..." she turned to the class. "Now... let me see... we left off on   
  
vampires, correct?" Jacy walked to her desk and pushed some of the clutter to the side and   
  
sat on it swinging her legs.   
  
"Well, next week we'll be meeting a couple of very good friends of mine. Rachele   
  
(Rah-shell), Moonbay, and Rûdhedhelwen." The class sat up, appearing interested. Good, she   
  
thought, she just wanted to put this behind her. She wanted to forget last night.   
  
Grinning mischievously, she went on. "Rachelle is quite... relevant to the uh...   
  
current topic." She winked as the class gasped. "Moonbay... well... she's... original.   
  
Rûdhedhelwen is an elf. She's "involved" with probably the world's most famous elf, who   
  
just might just be accompanying my little... array... of friends." (A/N Not Keebler! HAHA!   
  
Guys...)   
  
A blonde boy she'd become slightly fond of raised his hand, his silver eyes   
  
twinkling. "Are your friends as pretty as you Prof. Quinn?"  
  
"Draco... Draco..." She clucked her tongue at him and shook her head. "I am a   
  
far, far cry from pretty. And as my friends are always... "involved" with some guy in some   
  
way or another, I'd guess so. I wouldn't know. I'm straight." The boy's father might be a   
  
pompous ass, but Draco wasn't half bad.  
  
"Now... vampires... how would one go about killing one?"   
  
"Sunlight?" Asked a shy Hufflepuff.   
  
"Yes. Now would anyone..." A loud knock cut her off. Remus was still standing   
  
next to her and he shrugged.  
  
Walking to the door, Jacy pulled it open. "There had better be a very... Oh! Prof.   
  
Dumbledore..."  
  
"Prof. Quinn, may I speak to you a moment in the hall? Remus I'm sure can   
  
continue from where you left off."  
  
Rolling her eyes in irritation, she followed Albus into the hall. "What can I do for   
  
you uncle?"  
  
Albus pointed to Snuffles, who was sitting at her feet. "I've decided that I want   
  
Snuffles here, to follow you around. I don't want to see you hurt again."  
  
"And if my father calls?" Jacy raised a brow. A dog? The dog of The-Boy-Who-  
  
Hated-Her? Great.  
  
"He's a pet. I assume you brought Darius along when your father called. At least   
  
while you were here." Snuffles sat still throughout this.  
  
"Does he listen to commands?"  
  
"Of course. And he's also castle broken.'  
  
"Cute pun. I suppose he'll be staying with me as well?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Of course."  
  
Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time, she nodded. "Fine. Now, may I go back   
  
to teaching my class?"   
  
"Of course." Dumbledore smiled. "Have you realized I've said that 3 times in a   
  
row?"  
  
"Of course." She chuckled and snapped her fingers. "Come boy."  
  
Snuffles seemed to roll his eyes and followed her back into the room.   
  
*******  
  
Jacy shrugged out of her robes, tossing them onto her bed. Goooooddd! She was sore! She could  
  
act pretty darn good, but she was going to soak in that huge tub, with the water as hot as   
  
she could get it. "Hmmm" I wonder if that thing has a Jacuzzi setting. What do you think   
  
Snuffles?" She asked as she finished stripping.  
  
Snuffles had walked around her room, sniffed occasionally, and then settled himself on the  
  
floor in front of the fireplace. He was staring into the flames, though he seemed to jump   
  
when she spoke.  
  
Walking over she reached down and scratched his ears. Snuffles jumped, and the next thing she  
  
knew, he was on the other side of the room. "You know, you are one weird dog. Really. All   
  
I did was pet you."  
  
The dog made a loud huffing noise.   
  
"You know, a guy I know makes that noise. Or at least he used to. Sirius did that   
  
whenever he was embarrassed. Hmm... You embarrassed 'cause I'm nude?"  
  
The dog turned away from her and began licking his paws, like a cat.  
  
"Whatever, now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get in the tub."  
  
She walked to her bathroom door, turned, and said, "You know, I'm talking to a dog.   
  
Named Snuffles. However inappropriate, it's very... oh, forget it!"   
  
*************  
  
He waited until the door shut, then he transformed. Sirius put his head in his hands. Wow. NO!   
  
Don't think that! Jeez... you're her... bodyguard. That's it! And what a body... No! He was not   
  
going to think that. Nope. Yeah... think about anything else.  
  
He didn't even like her, but he definitely wanted her. She was gorgeous. He walked over to her   
  
bed and reclined against the pillows. He'd tell her. That he was Snuffles. She'd freak, but...   
  
well... he couldn't very well keep it a secret. If she did anything like tonight again...   
  
He had a horrible mental picture of himself humping her leg. That wasn't what he wanted.   
  
Nope. That was, for lack of a better word, gross. Very gross.   
  
He heard her get out of the tub. Various things flashed through his head, most involving water   
  
droplets, but he didn't have time to fully examine them before she emerged, wrapped in an itty  
  
bitty towel.   
  
"Sirius!"  
  
  
  
OKAY! I haven't done this in a while so... hmm... anybody I want to say anything to...?  
  
46!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VERY BUFF!!!!!!!! (Leah!)   
  
First shout out is to.... *drum roll*  
  
The Evil Queen of Nowhere! RACHEL! Pettigrew! Snape her uncle? What the bloody hell were you   
smoking? Warning, sap should pop up at SOME point! Deal with it... bet you didn't see the   
Voldemort bit...  
  
  
Sam: What things were you confused about? Hmm? I need to know so I can fix them. I can't fix it  
other wise. Darn it! It was either Ms. Cleo or the Harley... And I really love that bike...  
  
  
SpiffyAwesometon AKA The Big Crazy Insano: Really? So far it's only like 12. I guess I'll just   
have to work on it. Sorry I disappointed you... By the way, can you imagine Mr. Riddle in   
leather? *Drools* Whoops! Sorry...  
  
  
Athena: *eyes fill with tears* Such...high praise... hear that Rachel?   
"Man O man!!!!!! this is the BESY story ever!!!!!!! you SOOOOOOO have to continue it!!!!!   
Sirius is the greatest and your story line is great!!!! PLZ PLZ WRITE MORE!!!!"   
  
Yeah! Uh huh! *Llama dances*  
  
  
  
TASAKAPEOTKAUU: YEAH! Someone noticed! I've been tryin' to be funny, with silly little things  
like that, you know? Nobody's said anything. It's depressin'!  
  
  
jujubee: I'm glad I made you happy...err... ecstatic.   
  
  
OceansBlue: I really apologize to everyone for not updating very quickly. I'm trying.   
Unfortunately, My next posting shouldn't be until after New Years, 'cause I'm taking this   
test, you see... to see if I CAN DRIVE. Well, with a driver in the passenger seat, but still! CAR!  
That and we hit a deer! I want everyone to pray for it! Poor deer! Don't you hate dissection?  
We're doin' it in school. These cute little piggies. I don't know if I can. I mean it's been   
bugging me the entire time, but this... way too pet like...  
  
  
  
f_dragon wolf: Evil? Really? *Jumps up and down happily*  
  
  
And to everyone else: fizzysoda, Jules Rhys, nikki, lovable843, and everyone else, because   
I've become tired... THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST! VERY COOL! I know this chapter was all around   
sucky, but I figure, get this one posted, and I can make the next one better. And hopefully   
longer. Truly. So... guess what? I'm going to be selfish and go see if any of my favorite stories   
have been updated. Yup. Oh, and please do me a favor and check out The Evil Queen of Nowhere's   
story. It's quite good. If you like Lestat and that bunch. It really doesn't involve them but   
it's very similar, or at least I think, to A. Rice's style. So BYE!  
Also! Thank... my beta. This is my first time using one, and next time as one, so be   
patient with us! Tanky! *snores as she falls asleep on keyboard* 


	12. The end

A/N- This chapter has been reloaded, some parts edited and changed. My computer's being annoying however and is messing up the formatting, so I can't guarantee anything.   
  
"Jacy!" He mimicked her and watched as she blushed.  
  
She blinked and composed herself. "What the bloody hell are you doing in MY bed?"  
  
"Certainly not what I want to do. However, I have some news." Sirius stood and Jacy wrapped her towel more firmly around herself.  
  
"What kind of news?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Depends how you look at it." He motioned to the bed. "Sit down."  
  
"I think I'll stand."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you. Now, I guess the only thing I can do is. just watch okay?"  
  
Jacy crossed her arms under her breasts. "You gonna do a striptease?" She wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Sirius growled. Jacy jumped. In the space of a few seconds, mist swirled around him, and a loud popping noise sounded. The mist cleared and sitting in a pile of clothes, more specifically Sirius' sat Snuffles.  
  
Jacy gasped. She closed her eyes and started to count to 10 but when she got to 7, she heard the popping sound again and her eyes flew open.  
  
He stood before her, nude. She heard a gasp and then a smacking noise to her left.  
  
She turned to face it. There stood Legolas Greenleaf stood before her with a hand firmlyover Rûdhedhelwen's eyes. Rûdhedhelwen, lecherous, corruptive elf that she was, was trying to struggle free. "Lady Quinn, I fear we have come at a bad time. We shall leave and return at a time when you are less... occupied." Legolas turned and Rûdhedhelwen broke free.  
  
"Uh uhn!" She protested. "We're staying! This is payback for the..." Legolas covered her mouth again.  
  
Sirius bent over and grabbed his pants, holding them in front of himself. "Care to introduce me Jacy?"  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer to. I don't know. But I'm very annoyed with both you and my uncle. Get your tight...err... sexy... get your ass in the bathroom and get it dressed! NOW!" Jacy sank down onto the side of her bed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"That was NOT what it looked like!" She spoke vehemently.  
  
"Hmm. let's see, Jacy-towel. Hunky dude- Nude. Of course it wasn't!" Rûdhedhelwen giggles and Leggy just kind of stood there looking pretty damn pretty.  
  
"Rûdhedhelwen. What'd you do to Legolas?" Jacy grimaced. She shouldn't have asked that...she did NOT want to know. Oh well. Too late now.  
  
"I took away his cactus. I got sick of a prickly prick."  
  
Eww. okay. she was NOT going to ask anything like that ever again.  
  
Sirius strode back into the room, shirtless and looking to darn sexy for her own good. Err. his. "Miss, since Jacy is so rude as not to introduce us, I'll do the honors. I'm Sirius Black. And you are?" He tool Rûdhedhelwen's hand and kissed it.   
  
Jacy's eyes turned emerald and she blinked. She wanted to claw the little tart's eyes out!  
  
"Sirius? Uh. I'm Rûdhedhelwen, and this is my fiancé, Legolas." Rûdhedhelwen backpedaled at the name and Jacy's eyes returned to normal. Only Rûdhedhelwen, Rachele, and Moonbay knew about her rather brief relationship with Sirius. Since only Moonbay was a witch, and not to mention a much younger American, they wouldn't have known otherwise.  
  
Sirius shot Jacy a look. She looked away. "Well guys." She clapped her hands together. "I'll show the THREE of you to your quarters and then I'll be back."  
  
Jacy got Rûdhedhelwen and Legolas into the hall and Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder. "We need to talk." With that, he transformed. Snuffles trotted behind the three people as they made their way to the guest wing of Hogwarts. (Leaving his pants on the floor.)   
  
*****  
  
Harry Potter knocked on Remus Lupin's door, needing to talk with someone. Sure, he'd "loaned" Snuffles to Prof. Quinn. But that was Sirius' choice. He didn't get much say in it.  
  
The door opened and Remus smiled when he saw Harry. "Hey there Harry. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Uh. I guess. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions about Prof. Quinn." Harry fidgeted and looked up and down the empty corridor.  
  
Remus' smile diminished slightly. "Oh? Well, I suppose you'd better come in then." He stepped back and waved Harry into the room. Studying the rather tense boy. Err.. Not boy. He kept forgetting the boy would be 16 in July.  
  
Remus shut the door and walked to his wet bar. "Have a seat Harry. This might take a bit. You look rather serious."  
  
Harry jumped. "I look like Sirius?"  
  
Moony chuckled. "No. You look serious in temperament. May I offer you a soda?"  
  
"Do you have any butterbeer?"  
  
"Heaven forbid you turn 21 any time soon." Remus rolled his eyes and pulled 2 bottles from under the bar.  
  
"About Prof. Quinn." Harry leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.  
  
For a second, in Remus' eyes, he saw James. He blinked and there was Harry. "To quote a common muggle phrase, shoot." He handed Harry a butterbeer and opened his own.  
  
"On the train. On the way here. She said she knew my parents. That she went to school here."  
  
"She did. From third year to sixth." Remus sat in the chair opposite Harry.  
  
"But she's not in any of the yearbooks. I've been through them. I was looking at my parents."  
  
Remus sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Ah. she never did say why. She always used to say she was camera shy."  
  
"She told me she was hiding from her father."  
  
"In all likelihood, that's it. Jacy doesn't lie. Or if she does, it's for a mighty good reason."  
  
Harry leaned back. "Well, why doesn't Sirius like her? Or better yet, why did he agree to help her anyway?"  
  
Remus huffed. "Why do you ask the hard questions Harry? No. I think Sirius is a bit… Resentful. He and Jacy. I don't know exactly how far it went, but they were involved in her last year here. Jacy left on night, without even saying goodbye to any of us." He leaned back into his chair. "The next day, Admond Malfoy showed up. He's or was Draco's grandfather. He demanded Jacy. Dumbledore took him into his office. 5 minutes later, Malfoy came out looking pissed." He looked straight in the eye. "She's good people Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't have her here otherwise."  
  
"You know I've been... goofing off in her class don't you?" Harry looked ashamed of himself.  
  
"Yes. But she didn't say anything. Sirius did."  
  
"How would Sirius know? He's not in her classes. I mean, I haven't seen "Snuffles" since Sirius agreed to this."  
  
"Sirius tends to stay under her desk during classes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***************  
  
Jacy got back to her room, with Snuffles trailing close behind her. She began picking up his clothes, noticing the Scooby Doo boxers.  
  
She heard a now familiar popping noise and turned. Holding up the boxers, Jacy quirked a brow. "I thought Scooby was a muggle show."  
  
Sirius' neck turned red and he grabbed the boxers. "He is."  
  
Standing here, ogling his body was making her forget how angry she was. "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jacy sat down in one of her chairs, Indian style. Sirius marveled at the maneuver.  
  
"Sirius, I know you don't like me. Why would you agree to protect me? I mean I hurt you when I left. I hurt everybody."  
  
Sirius pulled on the boxers and Jacy's eyes bugged when he bent over to retrieve his pants. Oh. he straightened and began putting them on.  
  
Jacy mentally berated herself and checked to see if she was drooling.  
  
"You did. But now I'm starting to think you might have a good reason for it." He turned to face her. "Will you explain?"  
  
Jacy gulped." I don't want you to hate me."  
  
"What could you possibly have done that would make me hate you?"  
  
My father murdered two of your best friends, she thought bitterly.  
  
Sirius saw her fiddling with something on a chain and slip it onto her thumb.  
  
Walking over, he covered her hands with his and squatted down in front of her. "Jacy?"  
  
"Hmm?" She glanced up, kind of startled.  
  
'Where'd you go?"  
  
"I didn't "go" anywhere." She wiggled her fingers and he released her hands. Immediately she put them behind her back and gave him an innocent look.  
  
Using a scolding tone with a playful light in his eyes, Sirius reached for her hands. "What're you hiding?"  
  
Jacy looked him straight in the eye. "Nothing."  
  
"Bull." With that he began tickling her and wouldn't stop despite her gasped protests.  
  
"Si…stop…Sir…ius! Da...You!" Her hands came out from behind her back and Sirius grabbed them.  
  
"Gotcha!" Jacy closed her eyes as he examined the ring on her finger.  
  
"You." It was a copy of Aragorn's ring, from The Lord of The Rings.   
  
Where had she gone just a minute ago? Her 6th year. Christmas. Sirius had given her the ring at the same time he had given her her first kiss. The ring was a sign of his family, and Jacy cherished it. It was the only real thing she had to remember him by. She wore it on a simple silver chain over her heart.  
  
Sirius rocked back on his heals in front of her. "You. you kept it?"  
  
Jacy didn't know what to do so, she took off her sentimental I want snuggles with Sirius pants and put on attitude pants. "Well, aren't you smart! Did you come up with that all by yourself or did Remus help you?"  
  
He blinked and his eyes darkened in anger. "You always did that!" He stood.  
  
"Did what?" She stood up and brushed by him.  
  
"That bitch thing. I have to ask. How many guys were there that year besides me? How many guys did you lead along on a leash huh?" He sneered. "God, I was an idiot!"  
  
Jacy felt the pain rise and pushed it down. "Was? Try AM. You should say, 'God I AM such an idiot!'"  
  
"What is it with you?" Sirius pushed his hands threw his long hair.  
  
"I don't know! But I think I'm finally figuring out that I don't know you. I don't think I ever have." With that, Jacy turned and walked into her bathroom.  
  
Sirius turned and waited for the door to slam, but all he heard was a devastatingly soft click.  
  
He turned to pick up his shirt, and felt his foot bruise painfully as he stepped on something. Lifting his foot, he saw the ring, swirled in a delicate chain on the floor.  
  
**********  
  
Jacy stood, leaning over the sink, sobs building inside that she refused to let out. Lifting her head, she met her own eyes in the mirror. Staring hard, she smiled…And smashed her fist into it, welcoming the pain as it shattered. She closed her eyes, turning her face away as the shards of mirror flew.  
  
Jacy felt arms close around her and a hand clamped over her mouth and nose. She almost thought it was Sirius until she felt her arm wrenched behind her back.  
  
Struggling, she brought her head forward and backward in one quick motion. She felt a surge of satisfaction when she heard and felt the crunch of nasal cartilage as the guy's nose broke. She jumped and put her feet to the sink and pushed, sending herself and her attacker sprawling backwards.  
  
Jacy heard Sirius screaming and pounding on the door. Tears threatened and she bit the attacker. He hollered and the hand over her face was removed. She screamed, but she never saw the second assailant come through the window though she certainly felt it when his fist crashed into the side of her face, rendering her unconscious.  
  
*************  
  
Sirius yelled Jacy's name and through himself against the door again, but some sort of magic was reinforcing it.   
  
The door to the bedroom flew open and Dumbledore strode in, followed by Snape, Mcgonagal, and Remus.  
  
His voice was practically gone, and it cracked when he spoke. "I can't get her. I." He looked at his hands, which were bloodied from his pounding.  
  
Dumbledore spoke two words and the door flew open. Inside looked like a disaster area. Blood covered the sink and what was left of the mirror. Sirius saw the room and Remus thought he would lose it.   
  
Instead, he stood taller, and his hands bunched into fists at his sides. His eyes flashed.  
  
Remus shivered, the last time he'd seen that look, Sirius had been going after Wormtail, knowing his betrayal.  
  
**********  
  
Jacy awoke in her room at her father's house. Her entire body ached, mostly her face and shoulder. Grimacing, she stood. Straightening her clothes, she pulled her emotions together, and straightened her shoulders. "Party time."  
  
She threw the doors open and strode confidently into the living room at the Riddle House. She switched into her cranky bitch pants along the way, and honestly, she felt sorry for any poor bastard that got in her way.  
  
"I see you've awakened." Voldemort sat in the chair right in front of her, facing her. Wormtail stood behind her with two black eyes and a broken nose.  
  
"Wormy, what'd you do? Piss off the wrong bitch?" Her gaze promised revenge and he blanched.  
  
"He was merely demonstrating his loyalty to me." The dark lord sat still, unmoving. "Unlike my own offspring."  
  
With vampire-like speed, he was at her side. "You shall pay for being the traitor that you are." Obviously, the dark lord had never heard of pick pocketing. In the time it took to blink, she had his wand tucked into the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
Voldemort smiled at her, showing off some rather snake like teeth. Jacy might actually be afraid if she didn't know the old fart wore dentures. He smacked her across the face. She didn't even blink. She just smiled and quirked a brow at him. Then she slugged him.  
  
He hissed and spun away, facing towards the fire. "Oh really? Well, fine. I'll just settle for another traitor!"  
  
Two guards lead in a crying Severus Snape. Jacy smiled. "Oh really? Then why'd Snape tell me he was planning a surprise birthday party for you?" She lied glibly. If that pansy-assed crybaby was Sev, then she was Justin Timberlake's' love slave.   
  
The Dark Lord spun away form torturing the poor person. "What?"  
  
"Whoops. Wasn't supposed to say that!" She walked over and smiled up at her father.  
  
"Wormtail. Kill her!" The Dark Lord turned and began to smack at the sobbing look-alike.  
  
Wormtail rubbed his nose. "Gladly." He raised his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Jacy sidestepped the curse and watched it his one of the guards.  
  
The sound of running footsteps echoed through the room and Death Eaters filled the room. Jacy raised an eyebrow. "Nice try Wormy, but you missed!"  
  
Womtail raised his wand at the same time the guard behind her did. "Avada Kedavra!" They shouted.  
  
Jacy dropped to the floor and rolled over to the fake Snape as both Wormtail and the guard collapsed to the floor, dead.  
  
"Dude, hold onto me, okay?" She grabbed the fake Snape around the waist and he grabbed her as tightly as he could.  
  
The Death Eaters were about to pounce when they disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
They appeared in the outskirts of the Hogwarts' portion of The Forbidden Forest.  
  
Jacy helped the man stand and saw that he no longer looked like Snape. It was a muggle man, and he was going into shock. "Whoa there cowboy. It's okay. Let's get moving. They'll be here any second... If we can move just as far as that really big tree over there, We might be getting some help from some friends okay?" The guy was gone...like a zombie. She doubted he even heard her. But he started shuffling in the general direction of the tree.  
  
Jacy guessed her father was apparating around the perimeter of Hogwarts, Trying to locate her. Well, she'd chosen this place for a reason. It was the last place he expected her to go.  
  
They were a few steps away from the boundary of the Hogwarts' grounds when she heard twigs and leaves being crunch under many feet. She pushed the muggle ahead of her, running the last few steps.  
  
**********  
  
Sirius stared intently at The Marauders' Map, searching for the tiny name of Jacy Quinn. He blinked when he saw something move in the portion that was The Forbidden Forest. Leaning forward, he saw Jacy's name and jumped up from his seat, grabbing the map. "Dumbledore! She's on the grounds!"  
  
The Headmaster grabbed the map and yelled for Snape, Remus, and Mcgonagal when he saw it was true. They poured into the room, eager for the news. He had explained her past, and though they had been shocked, they understood.  
  
Together, they ran through the castle, out the doors, and to the broom shed. They each grabbed a broom and flew into the forest.  
  
***************  
  
Jacy watched as Death Eaters surrounded them. Some parted, and she watched her father step forward.  
  
"Surely you didn't expect to escape that easily." He sneered.  
  
Jacy heard air whoosh around her. Something was flying towards them. "No. I didn't." Mcgonagal, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius set down next to her and Jacy's eyes flashed. "Thank you."  
  
Voldemort looked shocked until he realized they'd crossed onto Hogwarts' grounds. Then he let out a rather wimpy war cry and reached for his wand. Death Eaters swarmed around them, and Jacy found herself grabbed before she could think. Sirius saw and his jaw tightened.Raising his wand, he grabbed one and smashed his face into his knee. He shouted the leg locker curse and pulled Jacy to his side. Remembering her father's wand, she pulled it from her sleeve and held it up triumphantly.   
  
Voldemort saw it and began yelling obscenities at her. Looking around, he saw his Death Eaters fleeing into the woods.   
  
The Hogwarts' staff gathered around behind Jacy and the muggle, showing her support. "Father." She spoke softly, but it got his attention. "Happy early birthday." She raised the wand and spoke strongly. "Erasara Memoraba."  
  
Shock appeared across the Dark Lord's face as the curse hit him. A split second later, he fell to the ground as he forgot how to stand.  
  
************************  
  
Sirius watched anxiously as Madame Pomfrey examined the huge bruise on Jacy's face. They were in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was in the next room talking with Fudge about the happenings of that night.   
  
Finally happy, the nurse nodded her head. "You'll be fine dear."  
  
"I could have told you that." Jacy huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts.  
  
"Well, I'm following the Headmaster's orders." She looked at her pointedly over her glasses, "Your uncle." She left the room, leaving Sirius and herself very alone.  
  
Yawning, she looked at the clock on her uncle's desk. It was 12:37. She'd been explaining for hours what had happened and now it was well past midnight.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, speaking for the first time to Sirius since they'd gotten back.  
  
"Don't be. You've been through a lot."  
  
"I'm not sorry for yawning. I'm sorry I'm related to the man who destroyed your life." She pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest, burying her face in them.  
  
Understanding filled his voice. "That's what you meant. When you said you didn't want me to hate you." He stood and squatted in front of her, a position similar to the one he'd taken before their argument.  
  
"Maybe." She mumbled.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore told us everything." He smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "Jacy, do you trust me?"  
  
She didn't even think. "Yes."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and stood, holding her to him. "Then listen. I'm sorry for what I said in anger earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I love you. You aren't your father. You didn't do any of it."  
  
Jacy looked into his eyes and saw the meaning there. "I have his blood running through my veins."  
  
"I don't care! JACY! Listen." She laid a finger over his lips.  
  
"But," She continued, "I can do something he wasn't taught. I can love, and I meant what I said 15 years ago."  
  
He moved her hand and his eyes flashed with need. "Say it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sirius covered her mouth with his, his lips molding, shaping, coaxing, seducing hers with an expertise that flattened any defenses she might have had as efficiently as an atom bomb.  
  
Incoherently Jacy whispered his name. Her lips, her mouth, her senses, unused to so much sensual stimulation, were defying reason and caution and everything else that Jacy's bemused brain was trying to tell her. Her frozen shock melted beneath the heat of the pleasure Sirius' hungry passionate expertise was showing her and her lips softened and trembled into an un-guarded, uninhibited response.  
  
Without being aware of what she was doing Jacy strained to get closer to Sirius, standing on tiptoe so that she could cling ardently to the delicious pleasure of his kiss.  
  
Her hands on his arms registered the sheer size and inflexibility of the muscles beneath them whilst her heart pounded in awed inexperienced shock at the intensity of what she was feeling. She could smell Sirius. His heat. his passion. his maleness... and shockingly something in her, something she hadn't known existed, was responding to it just as her lips were responding to him, urging him to draw her close, to let her feel the rest of his strength.  
  
Dizzily Jacy opened the eyes she had closed at the first touch of his mouth to hers, shivering as she saw the sparks of raw sensuality darting like lightning from his eyes as she stared down at her it was like hanging way above the earth she could feel the danger and yet at the same time know somehow she would be safe.  
  
"You love like an innocent. a virgin." Sirius told her huskily, and as he did so the sparks glittering in his eyes intensified, as though he found that thought very satisfying.   
  
Helplessly Jacy stared back at him. Her heart was thudding frantically fast and her body was filled with an unfamiliar ache that was a physical need to have him touch her, to have his hand run slowly over her skin and reach right through it to that place where her unfamiliar ache began, so that he could surround it and soothe it. Somehow just thinking about him doing such a thing increased the ache to a pounding throb, a wild, primitive beat that made her moan and sway even closer to him.  
  
"You like that. You want me." As he spoke to her she could hear and feel the urgency in his voice, could feel his arousal.  
  
Eagerly she pressed against him, only to freeze as she heard her uncle re-enter the room.  
  
"Oh…my! That's Sirius Black! Gu." Dumbledore's hand cut off his cry for help.  
  
The two broke apart looking like guilty teenagers, but their obvious arousal seemed to amuse Dumbledore. "I assumed since this was my office, I could enter without knocking." Fudge pushed his hand off his mouth.  
  
"Albus, aren't you shocked to see your niece behaving so with Sirius Black, a known fugitive?"  
  
"No. Actually, I'm relieved. I thought I'd have to resort to more... Desperate measures." Dumbledore walked calmly over to his desk and sat in his comfy muggle rolly chair.  
  
"Sirius Black, as the minister of magic I hereby place you." He stopped as Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
"Sirius is innocent." Jacy stepped in front of Sirius and poked Fudge in the chest. "You'd realize that if you had even half a brain cell!"  
  
"Do you know who I am young lady?!" Fudge bristled. "I'm the…"   
  
"I don't care if you're Godric bloody Gryffindor! Really! Now I've taken the liberty of having Severus brew some of the Veritaserum." Sirius looked shocked.  
  
Fudge pointed. "Look! He's afraid to take it! He knows it'll prove him guilty!"  
  
"I'm shocked by Jacy's defense," Sirius snagged her around the waist and buzzed her lips with his.  
  
She flushed and looked away as Severus entered.   
  
Snape sat the person on the desk and turned to Sirius. "Black you know the effects of the Versaitium potion. However, there's some nausea and dizziness after it wears off. Which should be about an hour after you take it."  
  
He turned to leave. "Snape."  
  
The sound of Sirius' voice stopped him. "What?"  
  
"You're welcome to stay. Also, I thank you."  
  
Severus did a cocky little bow. "I think I shall. And you're welcome."  
  
Sirius gave Jacy another quick kiss and grabbed the potion. Jacy watched as his throat work. He lowered the goblet and made a face.  
  
Fudge immediately began firing questions. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Did you give up Lily and James Potter to Voldemort?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How did you escape Azkaban?"  
  
"I'm an animagi."  
  
Fudge's eyes widened. "Into what do you transform?"  
  
"A large black dog."  
  
"Um. Who am I?"  
  
"A self-absorbed, pompous, incompetent waste of space and time. You're an annoying, useless pain in the ass. A Hemorrhoid. You are Cornelius Fudge."  
  
Fudge blinked and whimpered.  
  
Jacy stepped up. "Sir," she gagged. "Are you done?"  
  
Fudge gave up. It was obvious Sirius was innocent. "I hereby declare Sirius Black innocent of all and any charges."  
  
Jacy was pulled into Sirius' arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Dumbledore laughed as Severus tried to hide the smile that was threatening to actually show itself.  
  
Jacy and Sirius just kissed... and kissed... and kissed...  
  
**************  
  
3 Weeks later, (Christmas Eve)  
  
Jacy was correcting papers in her office when a memory of the night before interrupted her work. She'd been happier than she'd ever been before. Sirius scarcely left her side, and they were to be married on New Years. Her mind wandered to the night before.  
  
She'd just left her friends, having spent the majority of the evening going over wedding details. "Hey Sirius." He was sitting on the couch, reading.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey yourself." He pulled her down next to him. "Get anything done?"  
  
Jacy sighed and leaned into him. "Mm… not really I guess. We couldn't pick a dress they all agreed on."  
  
Sirius smiled. "You'll figure it out."  
  
She gave him a look. "The wedding is a week away."  
  
He kissed her gently. "I know."  
  
A knock sounded on the door and Jacy sighed. "I'll get it."   
  
Remus carried a smoking goblet, as he glanced at Sirius. "Good evening."  
  
"Hey Remus, you want to come in?" She moved so he could as Sirius stood.   
  
Remus shook his head, "No, thank you though. I need to be heading to my rooms shortly." He lifted the goblet slightly as if they would understand what he meant.  
  
"Would you like some company, my friend?" Sirius slid an arm around his confused fiancé's waist.   
  
"Company for what?" She peered at them both curiously.  
  
Remus gave her a look. "For the change."  
  
Sirius gave her an odd look. "Surely you remember?"  
  
Jacy shook her head slowly. "Not ringing any bells."  
  
"I'm a werewolf Jacy." Remus looked at her as if he expected her to run screaming away from him.  
  
"Oh." Both men looked at her oddly. "What?" She rubbed her face as if she thought something was on it.  
  
Remus wasn't going to push his luck. "Nothing…. Goodnight." He turned and left quietly.  
  
Jacy looked up at Sirius. "Well… that was abrupt. Is he okay?"  
  
Sirius smiled, brushing his lips over hers. "Yes. I think he's actually a bit better than he's been for a while now."  
  
*************  
  
She was brought out of her Memory by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry stepped into the room looking nervous.  
  
"Can I help you Harry?"  
  
"I uh. I wanted to apologize." He squared his shoulders. "I acted like a 12 year old." She smiled. "No problem. I understand where you were coming from."  
  
"Oh. And I wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For having the strength to do what you did to Voldemort."  
  
"Oh." She blushed. "Then I should thank you as well. For what you did to Voldemort." She glanced at her watch. "Now Harry, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
He looked startled. "What could I do for you?"  
  
"I have a promise to keep. I told a little girl I'd get her Momma a pretty dress... And I promised her father magic."  
  
******************  
  
On Christmas morning, Sera Jane Crissinger woke up early, remembering the pretty elf lady from the mall: her father woke up ready to face a broken hearted little girl.  
  
He slipped into his worn robe and kissed his wife awake. Together, they made their way to the living room and stopped, stunned.  
  
Sera Jane sat in the middle of the floor, staring at a giant Christmas tree that was made out of $100 bills. Sera was holding a beautiful doll. And to her right was a dress mannequin; wearing the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. There was a card around its neck saying, "For Sera Jane's Mommy."  
  
And, when Joe flipped the card over, he saw one word.   
  
"Believe."  
  
And from that day on, he did.   
  
~The End~  
  
But…. PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL!   
  
This story is dedicated to one of the strongest women I have ever known. She suffered through breast cancer. after a year. and no sign of the disease; she was diagnosed with lung cancer. She didn't smoke. It metastasized from her breast. She was strong, and she fought to the end. I know I get a part of my strength from her. and I know she'll always be with me. This story is dedicated to Valnetta Jane Crissinger. My Inspiration.. 


End file.
